Misaka Mikoto and The Living Gekota
by FanOfFiction2014
Summary: Misaka Mikoto comes home after spending the day with Touma who wins her a rare Gekota plush doll.But at night a magician comes and cast a spell over the doll,trying to make it kill Misaka in her sleep.But instead it comes to life with no evil intentions and loves Misaka and together they decide to be friends and have fun as The Railgun and her ntains lots of ToumaxMisaka!
1. Begenings

Chapter 1

**Hi!What is up?!Welcome to my first Fanfic!i hope you like it,**

**i think it will be good this author note is too long so lets cut it short by stating facts...**

**1:this is my first so don't hate me in the comments(please)**

**2:Expect this to be a long fanfiction.I love fanfics that are long and never end quickly so you can keep reading ones you like**

**3:I will try to do sequles all the time.**

**4:I OWN ABSOULUTLY NOTHING(with the exception of a few people)**

**Alright lets get started!**

Academy City

In this city was never a dull was home to many of students,the majority of them Espers.

Espers were people who had supernatural(scientific)abilities developed by are amazing.

Espers were scaled in 0 was the the highest was Level Academy City,there were only 7 Level 5 Espers.

But perhaps the most famous was the one who ranked third in the scale of Level 5's

Tokiwadai's Ace(The Ace Of Tokiwadai)

The Railgun

The Electric Princess

But she was most commonly known as Misaka Mikoto.

And right now,she was running to a certain broken vending machine to meet Touma(Kamijou Touma),not only the only Level 0 to not only use power(Imagine Breaker),but the first to be able to defeat a Level 5,But also...

The first boy Misaka has ever met that she has a crush on.

So when she got the chance she arranged them to meet on Saturday to hang agreed,making Misaka's heart skip a beat

_"Hey Biri-Biri...why do you want to meet me this Saturday?"_

_ "Because..w-we don't hang out a lot and you are my friend so i uh..thought it w-would be a good day to hang out.."_

_"Biri-Biri!Are you trying to ask me out?I-Is that why your stuttering so much?!"_

_ "NO!WHO WOULD WANT TO DATE A STUPID APE LIKE YOU!I'M JUST TRYING TO BE A GOOD FRIEND PERVERT!YOU HAD BETTER SHOW UP OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME WE MEET,GOT IT?!_

_ "OK!I'll be there ok_ bye!"he hangs up.

"_stupid idiot...why do I like you so much..."_

So with that on Saturday afternoon she ran to her spot she had told Touma to meet her at(the broken vending machine)it was hot but the wind gave off some looked at the old vending machine."_I am kinda thirsty so.."_Misaka thought and assumed her then gathered her strength."CHASER"she yelled before kicking the vending machine and it shooting out a picked it up and smirked."Must be my lucky day,"she said then thought"_And i'm spending it with Touma..."_she smiled,blushing at the though of him.

"Oi!Biri-Biri!"

Misaka looked behind her and saw none other then the spiky-haired was wearing his usual pants and white button up would have said he looked boring and took no care of his appearence,but Misaka thought he was interesting and was liked how he was and wouldn't change it for all the Gekota-fan merchandise in the world(Ok maybe she would but it was a figure of speech,you get the point)

Misaka looked at him up to down admiring him"Hi Touma...I thought i told you to stop calling me Biri-Biri!"she looked at him frustrated that he still called her that,even when she hated it."Aww...but i like doing 's cute and you get so cute when you are frustrated"Touma replied,earning a blush immediatly from Misaka._"Did Touma just tell me i looked cute?What is he doing to me?He's making me feel all weird inside and my heart is thumping"_Misaka thought and looked at him,unaware of how cute Touma thought she looked right now"T-thank you T-Touma..."she looked down at the ground"

Touma smiled and he tried to go in to hug her,but as he did,his misfortune came back from hiding and some guy holding flyers for a even going on at Seventh Mist ran into him and flyers went everywhere."OWW!"Touma yelled and the other guy just got up and scarmbled them together again"oh no no no,i will be late!"the man just runs off leaving only one flyer in Touma's hand."Hey you forgot this...one..oh well..."he is about to disragardit when curiosity gets a better of him and he reads the tells of a specific event about a certain green charecter his friend beside him likes

"Biri-Biri?" "I told you to_" "yeah yeah yeah...Do you want to have fun on this date?"Touma ask and earns another blush from Biri-Biri."IT'S NOT A DATE!WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?!"she says embaresed and mad,a small electric current come from her head to her forehead like a small tentacle."I want to surprise you and make you happy."At those words her heart does small flips and she blushes hard.

"You l-lead the w-way t-then"she smiles and takes his hand in hers causing Touma to blush a little bit himself"ok close your eyes."She does so and Touma takes her to Seventh smiles as he gets into a line and says"you can open your eyes now."When Misaka opend her eyes,she expected somthing romantic or him to be doing somthing to her,but she saw a looked at him and said"What kind of surprise is this?""one you'll line is for a hand-drawing and whoever draws one out of 30 win tickets get's an ultra-rare"When Touma said the next three words,Misaka went from thinking this sucks to thinking Touma you are the bestest and cutest boy i'v ever met!"Gekota Plush doll" "TOUMA REALLY?"She got very excited"I hope we win I need it for my collection!" "Ok I will try my best!"

After a 2 hour wait in line,they finnaly made it to the stands where they 29 tickets had been drawn,leaving 1 winning card left."Me first!"Misaka exclaimed and she put her hand in the felt around."My Gekota sense says that it is this one!"she yells and pulls out one and reads it.

**Sorry Better Luck Next Time!**

She twitched and was pulled of the booth by an assistent.

It was Toumas turn.

He reached in and feels around.

In his mind he can only think one thing.

_"Do it for Misaka!"_

He pulls a card out with his right hand and he reads what it says...

**Alright that's my first chapter of my first FanFic.I hope it is can expect ch.2 on Thursday or Friday(Georgia)please comment on my work tell me suggestions of stories or ideas be you for reading.**

** PS:Gekota is a Frog from a child like show that Misaka loves!**


	2. Gekota is brought forth

Chapter 2

**Hi guys!Hope you liked the last you did please give it some support in the comments.**

** This may have been posted on Wednesday or Thursday i don't know yet.**

** Anyway(Hey shut the fuck up and start the story)OK GOD-DAMMIT**

And Touma looked at the card for the longest slowly Touma opened the card and read what it said while letting out a sigh of disapointment,knowing with his misfortune he most likely the card he read Three words that made his day

**CONGRATULATIONS!YOU'VE WON!**

Misaka looked at Touma and then at the card and her smile grew very wide"Oh Touma!We won!"Misaka yelled and started to jump for simply smiled and looked at the attendant who held something out to looked at it,chuckled,took it and turned around to the excited girl."Oi Biri-Biri!""What?!"Here you go!"Touma gave Misaka a plush doll of Gekota,and she about passed out from was a plushie about the size of her two hands in with and half her arm looked at it in admiration and smiled very wide"TOUMA THANK YOU SO MUCH!"and she did somthing unexpected of the dangerous Misaka Mikoto,The Railgun,third-ranked in Level 5's,the most dangerous Espers of all.

Misaka wraped her arms around him and nuzzled him blushing like mad.

"...""Touma,"she sighed,still hugging him."M-Misaka?""Yes?"Your hugging and nuzzling me""..."she looked to see the action she had done in front of many people."Ehh..."She imediatly pulls away blushing as red as a tomatoe."_Oh my fucking god what did I just do?"_she thinks and starts to back when she looks at Touma's face,she see's a smirk and can tell something bad was about to she could even spout"What the hell are you thinking?!",Touma walked over and picked her up bridal-style."W-what?!"said a blushing Misaka"P-PUT ME DOWN YOU DAMN PERVERT!" "Nope.I'm carrying you like this back to the vending machine." "W-WHAT?!NO!RGHHHH"Misaka yells and try's to eletricute him,only to have no effect on him for he had his right hand on her,his Imagine Breaker,that nullified Esper(and magician) she did the next best punched him in the yelped but kept let's just say by the time Touma got to the vending machine he had been punched al ot of times.

"Oi you can stop now!"he lets her down gently"We're here!"Misaka replies"STUPID IDIOT!"and started to punch Touma,not enough to hurt too bad,but enough to make him yelp."OW OW!stop please!"After Misaka stopes going crazy,she looks at him."Why'd you do that?"Touma,who must have never talked to a girl besides his mom and cousin replies"Cause i thought it would be preety cool" genius.

"That's the stupidist reason i have ever heard."Misaka say's back and looks down"b-b-but thank you anyway..."she blushes faintly."No was a lot of i have to go.I have some things i have to take care of or risk getting bittin and failing the grade."He turns around,"Have a good day,Misaka Mikoto."He walks away from the spot."Bye,Touma..."She waves with one hand,the other holding the she looks at the clock tower smiling,but when she see's the time her happy smiling face turns into one of horror."Oh my god..."It was 7:30,just 20 minutes till she was quit a ways from she did what any girl who thought she was going to be late for curfew at Tokiwadai ran faster then Sonic The Hedghog himself.

** MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

In the shadows of the park he saw Touma with that girl."So she must be one he is close to.i see."So he waited till after the meeting and after she had run to Tokiwadai before starting to pursue his target."I'll make an example of what will happen to all other's close to him if Imagine Breaker try's to stop me"he chuckled,grinning at what was to come."Prepare yourself Academy City."

"Soon things are going to get tough"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Hey guys that's about it for chapter tell me what you they good,are they too short,what would you want to happen,that sort of yeah i will see you !**


End file.
